Seventh Year Surprises
by HTTYD229
Summary: 'Had he really just called her by her name, and not some stereotypical headline' Everyone knows that Slytherins and any other house don't mix... Everyone knows that Malfoys and Weasleys don't mix. When unexpected events happen, that can only result in an unexpected outcome for everyone. I disclaim. Rated 'T' to be safe. Please review!
1. On the Train

**Hi! I'm co-writing this fic with my friend Joey.** **This is going to be quite the project (started out as a roleplay), so we're going to try and finish this. Expect plenty more chapters, and please review.**

* * *

Rose Weasley made her way through the Hogwarts Express; a gleaming Head Girl badge pinned on her shirt. She knew that she was to meet up with the Head Boy to give all the Prefects instructions, but the Ravenclaw had no idea who had gotten the had just sat down and pulled out a book when the compartment door opened.

A Slytherin with platinum blonde hair popped his head in with a similar shinning badge. "I thought I might find you here, Weasley. We're all meeting in a compartment a couple doors down." he drawled.

"Sorry, Malfoy." She said, standing. "I must have been given the wrong compartment number."

"Or you're just blind." Scorpius sneered. "Maybe you'll be the first Weasley to need glasses." He turned his head and left.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm not blind. And even if I was, I would NOT be the first Weasley to need glasses."

Scorpius popped his head back in. "You can stand there and defend yourself all you want, but you'll be late. C'mon already." He opened the door fully and gestured for her to leave. The Ravenclaw grabbed her things, following him to the correct compartment. Why did it have to be Malfoy; the one who constantly picked on her and the rest of her family. The idea was ridiculous, and he wasn't even Perfect! Whatever gave McGonagal the idea to make _him_ Head Boy was beyond her. Scorpius opened the door, revealing all of the Prefects of the year. "Sorry that took so long, everyone, Weasley here wanted to debate about her eyesight." He smirked. "Luckily, some of us actually want to be at this meeting, and I got her to shut up." The Slytherin clapped with false enthusiasm, causing Rose to turn red from embarrassment.

"I apologize for the delay, but _someone_ had given me the wrong compartment number." The Ravenclaw glared at him; her blush fading. "I actually care about punctuality. Anyways, lets get started."

Albus, her cousin and also a Slytherin Prefect, put on a smile and calmed them down. "Hey, cous, chill out a bit. Would you and Malfoy like some alone time as Head Boy and Girl?" Both blushed furiously. "Thought not. Now, sit down, and we can get down to business."

"Ok, so, every so often, we'll call a meeting so we can schedule patrol times and that sort of thing. The younger students look up to us, and we are all role models of the school. Any questions so far?"

"Yeah, I've got one." Malfoy gave Albus a smirk. "Did you get this job because you can actually work, or because of your famous father?" Any Slytherins nearby cracked up, leaving the raven haired boy to sink further down into his seat.

Rose was fuming. "Houses aside, Al here works very hard at what he does... Unlike you who seems you can just fly by. Clearly, that hard work has paid off if he has been granted the position of Prefect. And Unlike his brother, Al cares about his school work as well."

"Rose, calm down." Albus put a hand on her shoulder. Being the peace maker he was, the Slytherin didn't like getting into fights unless it involved those he was close to. "It was a rude comment, but nothing to explode over." He turned to Scorpius. "Shockingly, though, my hard work hasn't been completely honored, for I was supposed to be Head Boy this year. Was that switch because of your daddy, Malfoy?"

Scorpius hissed at him; his silver eyes piercing. "My father hates the headmistress, so why would he get involved with that? Of course not!"

"Anybody else have questions _relating_ to your position?"

A Hufflepuff raised her hand. "Who are the Ravenclaw prefects?"

Rose glanced around. "It looks like it's Lucy and Lorcan." she answered, referring to another one of her cousins and a close friend.

"Oh." She turned pink and kept quiet. Lorcan piped up. "What's the next topic, Rose? I think we're almost there."

"Aside from the usual duties, there isn't much to be reported." The Ravenclaw explained. "Prefects, as of tonight, you will be escorting the first years to their common rooms."

"I did not know that." Scorpius commented, giving her a 'no, duh' look. "Something we don't know that you can report to us?"

Rose shot him another glare. "Other than that, nothing out of the ordinary requirements."

Scorpius stood up. "Well, in that case, I think that I'll go over to 212. They're having a party over there. Care to join?" He looked at Rose and smirked. "Doubt you'd come, Weasley. Too much of a suck-up." He laughed stuck his leg out; causing Albus to trip as he tried to rejoin his favorite cousin. "Oops. I wouldn't ask you to come, even if we are from the same house, Potter." The Slytherin jeered. "Personally, I think you're too shy to even belong in Slytherin... I think Ravenflaw, Gryffinpoor, or Jigglypuff would suit you better." Scorpius laughed and made his way down the train's corridor; Slytherins swarmed him left and right cracking jokes.

"You're supposed to be role-models."

He turned to face her again. "To first years? Yes. To 17 year old's who want to party and have fun during their last year? Not a chance. You have a problem with that?"

Rose crossed her arms. "I do, actually."

"Then maybe you'd like to discuss it in private." He flicked his hand at the others. "Leave. Weasley here obviously needs to talk if she's crossing her arms.

Only Albus and Rose were left in the compartment. "Rosie, are you going to be okay?" he asked. No one called her that except her parents and a select few; Al being one of them.

She looked over at him. "Thanks, Al. I'll be ok... I just can't believe I have to work with that Malfoy git. To be honest, I'd rather work with you."

"Wouldn't everyone?" He gave Malfoy a hard look, then left, sliding the door shut behind him.

Scorpius waved his hand, excusing himself from his friends. He turned back around and headed for the compartment with his characteristic swagger. "So what's your problem, Weasley?" he taunted. "Too important to have fun?"

"Very funny, Malfoy." The Ravenclaw retorted dryly. "I actually care about the position; unlike you who seems to use it to their advantage."

"Advantage?" He walked over to her, old smile gone. "Regular students have fun every day, without the advantage of power we have. Some actually enjoy themselves more when they're not like us. You think my position has anything to do with my own pleasure?"

"Well, it sounds like a kind of thing you would do."

"Abusing power?" He snorted. "That's my father. Don't bring up that conversation. No, I may have his wit, looks, and style, but I do NOT abuse power." Scorpius grabbed her arm, and leaned in close, breathing on her nose. "You hear? I am a gentleman who knows his limits. Unlike you, Weasley, who doesn't even know her own."

Rose tore her arm away from him. "A gentleman? You arrogant toe-rag! You practically insulted my cousin in front of the other prefects. You had no right to do that. If Al were Head Boy, I'm sure he would take the position seriously."

As she tore her arm away, Malfoy tried grabbing on, resulting in her whole sleeve being torn off. Her tan arm was visible, along with a hint of a pink tank top strap. "Oh, so just because I'm not a goody-good means I'll never-" He stopped, realizing what he'd done in mid-sentence. "I'm so sorry." He whipped out his wand and gave it a wave. The sleeve floated over her arm and back into place. Scorpius muttered something, and the stitches reattached themselves. "There." He said, putting his wand away. "Good as new. Now, where were we?"

Rose shot him a glare before exiting the compartment. "Nowhere." she replied curtly; just before the train stopped.

"Look, Rose, I'm sorry!" He slapped a hand over his mouth. "Weasley. I'm sorry _Weasley_." His face was flushed as he left, muttering something about him saying Rose and slapped himself. Had he really just called her by her name, and not some stereotypical headline? It was too late. The Ravenclaw was lost in a sea of students exiting the train and stepping onto the Hogsmeade platform; directing students and heading to the carriages.


	2. Something New

Scorpius walked up the staircase. He had been thinking about the train ride all week, and couldn't help but feel guilty about it. The way he yelled and became his father, the way he couldn't properly apologize to Rose, the way his act of kindness stood out from his usual character; it all needed to be explained. Spotting a group of Ravenclaws, the Slytherin followed; figuring they would be heading to their Common Room. Scorpius followed and slipped into their shadows. The riddle was given (Which came first; the Phoenix or the Flame?) and the response was declared (It's a circle that never ends) after about a tense minute or so. The door opened to Ravenclaw Tower, and they entered the common room. It was there was lots of space, but at the same time, it was fairly cozy. Armchairs and sofas were circled a large coffee table. Bookshelves lined the walls. There were cushions in front of the fireplace. A couple of bronze eagles stood proudly; as if preparing for flight. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky; like the ceiling in the Great Hall. Everything was royal blue and bronze, except for the creamy white walls; pillars lining them. To be perfectly honest in addition to the stairs, it looked like a library from a fairytale. From what Scorpius could tell, it was almost like the After slipping in without getting caught, Scorpius scanned the room, and saw Rose speaking with Lucy and Lorcan. She smiled at them; having collected a schedule they had each written out so she could create a master that would fit everyone's needs. Gathering her things (and not noticing Scorpius) she exited the Common Room; knowing it was time to get to work figuring everything out.

The Slytherin followed suit, back behind a bookshelf (how original). He figured this probably looked suspicious amongst whatever students were traveling to their own Common Rooms, so he acted like his fellow head wasn't even there. Scorpius tapped Rose lightly on the shoulder, trying to get her attention. "Don't look at me, and don't draw attention to yourself. I just want to talk." Scorpius walked calmly behind her, looking as if he was ignoring her. His lips barely parted, but each word was clear as a bell. "Can we talk in the courtyard?" The Slytherin almost begged, traveling down a flight of stairs.

"Sorry, Malfoy, but I have work to finish." Rose turned a corner, adjusting her school bag on her shoulder as she made her way to the Head's Common Room and entered behind a pillar on the fourth floor.

"You can get it done later. This will only take five minutes, maybe ten; at most. Please?" He followed her into the Head's Common Room, which was empty. Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief. If anyone saw him walking with Rose, they'd think...

"No." She answered, laying everything in front of her on the coffee table and starting to work. "This is something that _has_ to get done."

"Your schedule can wait. Lucy and Lorcan know you'll finish it." He stepped in front of her. "Please, Rose." Scorpius cringed as he said it. He had to try to convince her, and he could tell that him saying her name got her thinking since the train. He knew it. Several times, the Head Boy had caught her stealing slight glances at him. The wheels in that mind of hers were certainly turning. "I'll owe you?" He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Cut it out Malfoy." The Ravenclaw said shortly, shrugging him off. "I have 10 schedules to configure into one, and I would appreciate it if you would let me work."

He pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to her. "Here."

"If it doesn't have anything to do with this, I might glance over it later." Rose answered, writing everything down on a piece of parchment. _"Might."_

"I _spent_ all of last night making this. The least you could do is look at it." He unfolded it and handed it to her. He even smiled, trying to act how 'friendly' might be.

"Didn't I say I might look at it later?" she asked, not even looking up. "It's the first week back, and you're already on my nerves."

"Well, I thought you'd need some extra free time, seeing as you have an impossible schedule, so I made the schedule for you." He placed it on top of what she was writing. "I am supposed to help, aren't I?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I just collected Lucy and Lorcan's schedules. I've been at this as soon as the feast ended."

"You know," Scorpius said, putting a genuine smile on his face and sitting down on the couch next to her. "The nice thing about Slytherin is that we know everything that goes on in this school. You know, schedules and stuff." He tapped his sheet of paper. "This is what you get when I bust my ass this whole week digging for schedules and not having _one_ butterbeer." He looked up at her and grinned. "Am I amazing or what?"

Rose sighed. "I'll let it go... This time." she answered, rolling her eyes and putting everything away.

"So it _is_ perfect! No gap for error, smooth and easy transitions for shifts; the whole shebang. I knew it!" He cried, laughing, a full laugh that echoed off of the walls and pillars. He grabbed her wrist and twirled her onto the couch next to him. "And since you're not busy now, can we talk about the train now?"

She glared at him. "I'll admit that it is impressive for you, but I'm not about to let it all go that easily. And about the train- no, I'd rather not want to talk about it right now. Due of my 'impossible schedule', as you would put it, I would at least like some time to myself because Merlin knows when I'll get free time again." Rose picked up her bag and headed for her dormitory; muttering under her breath how impossible he was making everything all the while.

"Have fun at Transfiguration, Rose." Scorpius whispered into her ear. He pulled back and broke into a grin, walking off in a very happy mood. He was no longer afraid of using her name...just as long as only she heard him. The Slytherin smirked, watching her ears slowly turn red. Scorpius flopped down on the sofa, stretching out to his full length; satisfied. Looking at the time, he figured that he should at least settle down, as it was growing to be pretty late. Knowing that classes were in the morning. Scorpius stood, heading to his own dormitory. _'Until tomorrow...'_ he thought; wondering just how long it would take before Rose would realize the truth.

* * *

**Hi! I love all the faves, but Joey and I wold really like to know how we're doing with this. Reviews please! They keep me motivated to update. **


	3. Of Frogs and Books

Scorpius booked it over to Charms the next morning. His measly owl, Onyx, had refused to wake him up, so he had to skip breakfast. As he ran, he looked outside and squinted; five minutes late for class, according to the sun. The Slytherin smiled. Apparently his father _had_ taught him a valuable trick. He slowed down as he reached the door, calmed himself and entered. Everyone was working on some project that he had obviously just missed instructions for.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Flitwick hobbled over to him. _'How was that man still alive?'_ Scorpius wondered silently. "Since everyone else has a partner, you can work with Ms. Weasley." He pointed behind Scorpius to Rose running over to class.

Malfoy smiled. _'Looks like Weasley isn't so punctual herself.' _He thought.

Rose stared at them in complete shock. . "Wait- You're joking, right? There must be some mistake, Professor."

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Weasley. You both are late, and seeing as everyone is paired up accordingly..." He waved his hand and turned away. "I'm sure you can do the math."

As he walked away, Scorpius smirked at Rose. "Looks like we've got a solid pair for the challenge today. What do you say, shall we go teach a frog to sing?" He walked away with a skip in his step, not caring who saw.

Grudgingly, she followed him, digging out her Charms textbook and flipping to the given pages before starting in. "I can't believe I got stuck with you... Again." The Ravenclaw muttered. Ever since classes started, the professors had seemed to find pairing up the Head Boy and Girl in class amusing.

He gave her a wink. "Think of it as an odd coincidence and get over it. Now,"The Slytherin whipped out his book and flipped to page 427, "what exactly do you propose we do?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Finish the project and get it over with."

He flashed a look over at her. "Thank you Captain Obvious. I meant what do we do first? Since you're the brain of the operation... hypothetically."

"Well, it's just like any other class. Just because the requirements changed doesn't mean that we have to go ahead and reinvent the wheel to figure out how to complete it."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "No wonder you always work alone; you're too straight forward. Does everything have to be spelled out for you plainly?" He raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth tugging upward. "What I _meant_ was what's the first step we take to make this fat frog sing? Jinx it? Hex it? Put it on your head?" He picked it up and shoved it in her face. "Boo!"

She looked up at him like he was a complete idiot. "How about using the incantation in the book."

He set the frog down and read the spell. "You know, I've met old people with a better sense of humor than you. Do you only think and never experience?"

"Haha. Very funny." Rose said sarcastically, pulling out her wand and giving it a wave. "Ranacanto."

The frog began to belt opera worse than the Fat Lady herself, causing the Ravenclaw to wince and cover her ears. Scorpius hissed "Silencio!" before the windows could shatter, and the frog became silent. He turned. "Did you happen to read the part where they ask for a quiet frog, and not a child of the Fat Lady?" His expression was serious, but he knew Rose could tell he wanted to burst out laughing; which was the honest truth.

Instantly, her ears tinged red. "Think you can do better, Malfoy?"

Containing his humor, he stroked the frog and whispered "Canorana Tranquille". The frog then began to sway and sing _'I Won't Give Up' by_ Jason Mraz. He'd heard this song while at a muggle convention his father insisted him going to. He stood up as the whole class began to sway along with the tune. Even Professor Flitwick was humming to himself. He walked over to her and whispered "Does that answer your question, Rose?" The bell rang, and he picked up his things and left, leaving Rose paralyzed and confounded.

After finally snapping out of it, Rose grabbed her bag and exited the class room; heading to the library before her next class to complete the homework. The corridors were a pain to navigate between classes. It's one thing trying to find the classroom. It's a completely different story when there are hundreds of students moving in all sorts of directions. Rose shoved open the heavy wooden doors, walking briskly into the library; the smell of the thousands of books was one that she'd never grow tired of. "Who does Malfoy think he is; acting like a bloody showoff..." she muttered, scanning the shelves.

"Someone trying to apologize." A whisper in her left ear made Rose freeze. "I told you that I wanted to talk, but you wouldn't listen, Rose. So I decided to prove myself worthy of being listened to." Scorpius pulled back into the shadows, crossing his arms and putting a smirk on. "You know, for someone so bright, I'd thought you'd catch on quicker."

She whirled around. "Will you stop following me? It's already enough that we're in the same classes and have to work together."

"Well, maybe if you hear both sides of your confusion, you'd get farther." The smirk was gone, and he stepped out. "We need to talk, Weasley, Rose, and whether you like it or not, you know we do." The Slytherin offered a hand. "Procrastinators finish last...actually, they never finish." He smiled at his joke, flashing his white teeth, and laughed. "C'mon, Weasley, you know you want to know what's up with the greedy, narrow-minded Scorpius Malfoy. Every Ravenclaw wants knowledge. It's in your DNA."

"Glad you finally admit it." Rose said, keeping her eyes on the shelves; ignoring the pun entirely. "Besides; I promised my parents I would be completely focused this year with nothing below an 'O'."

He whistled. "A Ravenclaw who ignores a question. You've got guts, Rose." He walked over and leaned against the bookshelf. "Now that I've called myself names and embarrassed myself, will you talk with me?" He leaned in close, almost getting off-balance. "You know you can't resist asking the question."

"I can, actually. It's something I don't really want to know." She replied pulling a few books off the shelves, flipping through them. "IF there is something I really want to know, I'll find it. If it's something that I'd rather forget-" The Ravenclaw shot a glance at him. "I don't bother to dig deeper."

"Indico Rogatio." Scorpius said the jinx, and smiled as Rose nearly spilled, but managed to fight it off. "See? You DO have a question. C'mon, don't make me pull a trick my father would and just talk." He opened his arms. "I'm an open book." He pointed to her charms book. "Technically, that's an open book. It was an expression to make a point." He grinned. "You know, since you need everything spelled out for you."

"Malfoy, those puns aren't even close to being amusing, let alone funny." Rose insisted, shoving the books in her school bag. "And I don't need everything spelled for me. I am perfectly capable of thinking on my own. And don't you dare comment. I was working hard last night. If my cat hadn't knocked everything off my desk, I would have missed class entirely."

"Maybe I should talk to your cat." He pulled out his wand and twirled it innocently. "I have a way with animals, you know." He winked at Rose and started to walk back over, but tripped on a book, and slammed into the bookcase, resulting in the whole row collapsing like dominoes. When he stood up, he saw Rose cracking up, and grinned. "So there is a girl in that machine? Huh, never would've guessed."

She smirked. "Have fun explaining to the librarian. I heard he _loves_ having rows and rows of shelves knocked over in a maze of a library." The Head Girl told him; her voice dripping of sarcasm, exiting the library.

"Well, things could be worse." Scorpius muttered to himself as the librarian stormed over to him. With a flick of his wand, the bookshelves were back in order, and he smiled at the librarian. "Sorry, but the Head Boy has to go study." He left, leaving the librarian in utter disgust.

* * *

**YAY! Chapter 3! Thank you for the follows and favorites, but we only have one review... More feedback would be greatly appreciated. Don't worry, Joey and I have lots of ideas here. Humility and hilarity will ensue (that is, if it hasn't already). **


End file.
